Armor
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: After a fatal bite, Will gets a second chance. However, he's also trapped. Can he ever get out? Same Characters as "Arlene" but different storyline and events.
1. Bitten

**A.N. Yes, I know that this chapter has something that I normally don't do so early on in the story, however, it's part of the story, so just shut up and keep watching. Also, when you see**_**this,**_** It means that there's a sound effect.**

* * *

My name is Will. I used to work for an evil corporation. I didn't know while I was working that it was evil though. They tested multiple things, on both humans and Pokemon. They even succeeded in making a human out of a Pokemon, a Gardevoir that was codenamed "ARLENE." When they succeeded, I forced them not to dissect her. With enough pleading, I managed to get them to agree to not pull off such a haenus act. Arlene was grateful that someone stood up for her, and we got married. We've had two kids to this date. A normal boy, Connor, and a Shiny Ralts, whom we've called Sally.

I was head of security at the corporation. Then, their scientists asked to use my DNA to base a new youthful serum, that was supposed to keep you young. Naturally, I let them do this. However, they didn't tell me what they really were using it for.

The corporation, known worldwide as Umbrella Corp., created a viral weapon, from my rare blood type, X+. They managed to use a special part of it, my T-Cells, to make it. They created a virus that, if untreated with the antidote right away, you die. That's how the outbreak began. The only trouble was, the victims didn't stay dead.

The T-Virus reanimated their bodies, removing all of their memories except for their base need: The need to fill their bellies with food. They also had a habit of snacking on humans, or just anything that moved and wasn't them. They had only one weakness. The T-Virus made their skulls softer as a defect, and allowed us to be able to fight back. Just one bullet to their head, and they stay down. Most people were stupid, deciding that the infected were people too, and that they were just sick. Those were some of the first people to become infected themselves. The next set were those too stupid to actually use a gun. I didn't have that problem, and neither did my family. I had them trained around guns, allowing them to know how and what to do with them. Sally only used a knife, but that was because she couldn't use a gun yet, not until she became a Kirlia.

The biggest problem with the T-Virus, other than that it could infect both humans and Pokemon, was that it moved throughout the ground, enabling it to move past Hoenn Region, infecting the planet itself, killing most of it. The things that were saved were things such as canned goods, or just things that were completely sealed. We stocked up on as many as we could carry on a basis of travel.

Little did I know, that in about a year, my life would both end, and begin again.

* * *

I stayed awake, as our lookout amongst the family. Connor and Sally slept with their backs toward each other, and Arlene next to me. We were outside, on a dark night, waiting for First Light, when we would move on. I had been trying to find a place for us to stay in, for more than a night, but with no luck so far. Hearing a noise, I slowly leaned over to Arlene's hand and tapped it twice, our signal that something was up. She snapped awake, all of us learning to be light sleepers, and woke the kids. I pulled out my shotgun, ready for anything, when a Lopunny came out from the bushes. I lowered the shotgun, sighing relief in knowing who it was. "Lop, you can't scare us like that again. Now, come over here, we need to make sure you didn't get bit." I told her, resting my gun, to which Arlene told the kids to go back to sleep, then helped me examine the Lopunny. We examined every part of her, and found no visible bites or any cuts on her skin, hidden under her fur. Lopunny said her name once, and Arlene translated for her, "I'll stand guard, I know the signals if something's up." I nodded, as did Arlene, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, we moved out. I found a pickup truck, and so we used that as our transport. Lopunny stayed in her Pokeball for this, Connor was on the right side of the cab section, and Arlene was beside me, with Sally in her lap. We managed to get to the next town, Rustboro, in a matter of minutes. We found a house that was well constructed, and so we went in. I pulled a handgun from my special holster around my waist, able to hold four at once, and I held it in front of me, ready to shoot in case of any problem that should arise. Connor and I crept through every hall, and in every room, taking out only one zombified Nidoran female. We got rid of the body, then quickly set this place up as our house for tonight.

I walked back to the living room, where Arlene had Sally in her arms, keeping her from freaking out. I put my gun back in it's appropriate holster, then inspected how these people lived. I saw a pair of massive wheels on the walls, which looked like they had tire irons and railroad spikes made for the original design. "Chakrams. Nice." I said, pulling them off of the wall. I hefted their weight, feeling their light but strong design. Connor came back, then said, "Everything's clear, Dad." I nodded, then put the giant spiked weapons down. I managed to get Arlene to give me Sally, and then I showed her the room her and her brother would be sharing for tonight. As they got settled in, I looked for the Master Bedroom, where Arlene and I would declare ours for tonight. It was a larger sized room, with a two-person bed. Arlene walked in after I did, then said, "It'll do. I swear, this apocalypse has destroyed all of my preferences." She walked into the Master Bath, turned the sink handle, and water managed to come out. "Finally, a place with water." I said.

* * *

After a dinner of canned beans, Arlene and I put the kids to sleep. After closing the door, leaving a gun close to Connor in case of emergencies, we walked into our room and immediately plopped down on the bed. It was the first real comfort in weeks that we ever had. "This is great, Will." Arlene said. I agreed, actually taking off the holsters on my lower back and on each leg. "You know, since we don't have anyone nearby, we could, you know..." She said seductively, peeling away part of her leather body suit, what she had decided to wear instead of her old, time before skirt and long sleeved top. I smiled, knowing what she had in mind, then started to passionately kiss her.

We started by forcefully tearing off each other's clothes, myself undoing the big zipper in the front of her outfit, her attacking my belt and white shirt. I slipped off my tactical vest, and shirt when she practically instructed me to. I slid her arms, and her slender legs out of her tight suit, gently caressing the glorious prize. I went to her back, and quickly undid her bra, removing the garment from her, while she went after the button of my black jeans, quickly removing them as well. We went back to kissing each other, our tongues fighting for dominance. We continued this caressment for a short time, until I sneakily slid her panties, while she got me out of my boxers. I got on top of her, carefully positioning myself in front of her entrance, and slid in. "Oh, Arceus! We haven't done this in so long!" Arlene tried saying as silent as she could, trying to prevent Connor and Sally from walking in.

I started thrusting after she got used to it again, and slowly increased my pace between. She, in turn, moved her hips along with, trying to maximize both of our pleasures. I kept her silenced with a kiss, the both of us furiously snorting our of our noses for air. After about fifteen minutes, I felt the pressure in my lower body burst, and I could tell that a similar situation was happening in Arlene as well. I stopped, finished, then laid next to Arlene, the both of us breathing heavily, trying to regain our breaths. We wrapped ourselves in each others arms again, and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of moaning, directly outside the wall the headboard was on. I woke Arlene in an instant, us quickly putting our clothes back on, and she went to get the kids while I buckled myself into my holsters and vest. We fled, now accompanied by the Chakrams from the wall, and started to run from the house we had took. I looked back to see about twenty of the undead, so I stopped the party. "Will, what are you doing?" Arlene asked. "Defending my family." I said, running into the horde of rotting flesh.

I constantly slashed at the bodies, trying to get rid of them so that I could get their heads easier. However, after the first fifteen, I saw another, larger wave. I was distracted for a second, and that's how long they needed to get a bite at my neck. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I yelled, slashing at the rest of these corpses in their heads, killing them all permanently. I threw the giant spiked wheels at the wave, also pulling out my handguns and blasting the strays in the head. Once the wheels were starting to come back, I dropped my guns and caught them. Seeing that all of the undead were completely gone, I fell on the ground, now feeling the effect of the bite.

"Will!" Arlene said, rushing towards my body. She clutched my head, afraid of what she has to do. "Don't worry, honey. I'll be fine." I told her, lightly cupping her face. I looked over at Connor, who was starting to fight back tears. "Connor, It's alright to cry. It doesn't make you any less of a man." He nodded, sniffling, and then I felt something grab my arm, which I pretty much knew who it was. "Sally, I'm not leaving you. Not forever anyway." She looked at me, her orange eyes full of tears, not wanting me to go anywhere. I went to my front vest pocket of my tactical vest, and pulled out the long chain of flash drives, an old device that would be insignificant now. "Sally, I have kept these very close to me. I want you to have them, to help remember that I will always be watching you, in here." I told her, pointing to where her heart was. She nodded, still bawling, so Connor picked her up to try to help her, clinging to those flash drives like there was no tomorrow.

Arlene started to hug my body, which was starting to go numb. "Don't worry, honey. I've left you two surprises. Arceus has let me in on that." I told her, recalling the dream I had last night, and pointing to her stomach. She looked down, not registering it yet, so I said, "She has your eyes, and he has my hair..." She gasped, then Connor asked, "Mom, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Just go wait in the truck for me." She said. After we watched the kids go into the car, Arlene fixed my head so that it wouldn't make such a mess. "I love you." She said to me through tears. "I love you too, my sweet Embracer..." I said, reminding her of her former species. She nodded, then pulled a gun from a holster. I closed my eyes as she put the barrel to my forehead, starting to black out before I knew what happened.

_**BAM!**_

I opened my eyes to see myself floating in a giant area of white. "Where am I?" I asked no one. "The Place Where Nothing Gathers." I heard another voice say. I turned around to see the giant form of the God Pokemon, Arceus.


	2. Contained

**A.N. Just to be clear, italics are the flashback, "This is Normal Speak", :This is Sign Language translation:, and *This is Thought.***

* * *

I opened my eyes to see an inclosed space. From the stalls, I could determine that I was in the middle of the men's restroom. I put my hand on the ground, and saw a green, armored gauntlet. My mind, now filled with curiosity, told me to stand up. When I did, I heard a metallic clatter on the porcelain on the ground. I looked down to see both a large suit of armor, also green, and a large sword, looking like it was crafted from gears and chains. At the handle and the tip of the blade, there was a blue eye, with a cat-like slit pupil. I recognized this sword as a Keyblade from a popular video game, Kingdom Hearts. I bent down to pick it up, and felt how it was perfectly balanced. I turned around, and saw my reflection in the mirror. I instantly recognized that I was in a full set of MJOLNIR armor, designed for a SPARTAN-II from the video game Halo. I put my Keyblade to my back, where it stuck magnetically. I got to the sink, and was about to start removing the helmet, when I remembered what had happened.

* * *

_I was floating in the space, which I was told was a place where Nothing gathered. I looked up at the only other being in this place, and asked, "Arceus, are you really here?" He nodded, then said, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, my son." I nodded, then heard someone else cough. I looked to my left, to see a large bodied skeleton in a black robe, red on the inside, with a large scythe in hand. "I would say dat it is time, but I looked at ya hourglass. __You still got many years __in ya." He said in a heavy Jamaican accent. "Thank you, Grim. I will need you to take Will with you on the task I've entitled you to do." Arceus said to him. "Are you..." I started to ask, when the bag of bones responded, "Yes. I am da Grim Reaper." He responded. I heard the sound of a portal opening, and Arceus said, "Good, our other important person is here. We can finally begin this meeting." I turned to see a ghost, with a large staff with a clock-like device at the tip. __His cloak covered up the top of his head, which had a simple __face on, with a scar over his left eye. He looked exactly like a character from a child's cartoon we had, so I said __what I thought was __his name. "__Clockwork?" I questioned. He nodded, and then Arceus cleared his throat, gaining all of our attentions._

_ "As you know, Will here was recently removed from his life, many years ahead of schedule." Arceus said. "What do you want us to do?" Clockwork asked. "__I would like you to place this man back in the world, enabling him to protect his family, which have two unborn with them." Arceus said, using his powers to project __a visualization of what the children will look like. "Those are some cute kids ya got dere." Grim said. "Yes, this may be true, Arceus," Clockwork started off, "However, you can't forget what happened to him, after the bite." Clockwork raised his staff, __and a large picture appeared, showing my body, alone, in the middle of the street. I then saw it being ripped apart, from a massive zombie horde that appeared. "Needless to say, in a world like this, he would easily get shot again. So, the real question would be, how do we make it so that he can return safely." Clockwork said after sending the video feed away. "I have an idea." __Grim said._

_ "__What is it, Grim?" Arceus asked the Reaper. "What if we send him back in his body, but witin some suit of armor or someting. Dat way, he can exist dere, until da time comes dat he must come wit me." The bag of bones said. "I have a better idea." Clockwork said, "How about we put him in a suit, like Grim said, but instead put his soul in there, and let it try to re-create his body." "I do think that would be quite helpful to him. I'll give him an enchanted sword to help him against these foul creatures." Arceus said. They all looked down at me, and in one sentence they all said at the exact same time, "Is this the form you choose?" I gulped, not sure about anything now, but decided for. I nodded, and then felt a large medallion fall around my neck. "Time OUT!" I heard Clockwork say. __Immediately, I saw Arceus and Grim stop in their place. I turned my body to see Clockwork, who approached me, now a small child. _

_ "I just want you to know something first. I'm the Ghost of Time, not the Ghost of Miracle Cures. __This deal we're making, it requires some self control on your part." He told me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "If you take off this armor for something as meaningless as sex, then your spirit will leave the armor, and you'll be going to Purgatory." __He explained. He was about to say something else, but I stopped him, believing that it was more about how I had to stay in the armor. "Alright, I get it. The armor doesn't come off, or I'll come out of it." Clockwork gave me a frown, then returned to where he was, now in the form of an old man. As soon as he got there, he yelled, "Time IN!" and hit the top of his staff. As soon as he said this, Arceus and Grim started moving again. "You know, I really hate it when ya do dat." Grim said. "I know. Now, are we going to send this guy or what?" Clockwork asked. Arceus nodded, then stared at me. I felt something clamp around my feet, then a light surrounded my face, blocking my vision from everything._

* * *

After remembering what I had been told, I knew that I had to keep the helmet on. I pushed down on the top, keeping it firmly on my head, then turned away from the mirror. I walked out of the restroom, taking no time to bask in the scenery, when I saw a massive zombie horde shamble to a run down apartment building. I started walking towards it, knowing that there would be people there if these beasts were walking toward it. However, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw one of them fall dead after hearing a whistle of air. Knowing only one person with that deadly of an accuracy, I looked at the top of the building, and on the twelfth floor, I saw the familiar green of her hair. "Arlene." I said to myself. I pulled my Keyblade from my back, and started banging on a nearby car hood.

"HEY!" I yelled as I banged the hood, gaining some of their attention. "COME OVER HERE! FREE MEAT!" I taunted them, raising my sword in front of me, ready to strike. The entire horde shambled over to me, so I intercepted them, slicing off some of their heads in the first strike. After a few swings, I felt as if the sword was sending off more power than I intended, so when I looked, I saw the white shock waves it was sending off. "So this is what Arceus meant by 'enchanted'." I said to myself. I then ducked, and started swinging my sword in a circle above my head. Sure enough, a large shock wave was sent out, in a full circle, quickly making short work of their heads. I stood up, looked at my Keyblade, and saw that it had no blood on it whatsoever. "Sweet." I said to myself.

I walked over to the inside of the ground floor of the apartment complex, with my Keyblade in my hand. I walked over to the exact middle of the room, turned around to face the outside, and stuck the tip of my Keyblade into the concrete floor, getting it to stick completely. I then put my right hand on the end of the guard, and used it to keep me upright, as I kneeled on the ground, and kept my feet just below my butt. I placed my other hand over my first, letting them stay on the butt of the guard. They were only attached to the sword, causing them to hang from it. I finally lowered my head, closing my eyes, in anticipation for the next time I need to move.

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I heard the shotgun cock from behind me. "Who are you?" I heard from behind me. I recognized the voice as my darling, Arlene, demanding to know who I was. I stood up, my hands just finished resting on my sword. I felt a slight push, as the shotgun moved from Arlene's hands to my back. I turned around, looking at her, and I said, "Someone who missed you." "I asked you who you were!" She said, stamping her foot. I was about to say my sentence again, when I realized that in my spectral form, I couldn't speak. Thinking quickly, I remembered that I taught both Arlene and Connor sign language. I made the symbol for my name, which caused Arlene to say, "Will? That's impossible. My husband's dead." I then moved my hands in a swift motion, which seemed impossible to anyone viewing me in this bulky armor. What I signed was, :Yes, I was dead, however, through Arceus's will, I've been reincarnated.: "If this is true, then what is the first thing that Will did for me when I became human?" She asked me. :I ran over top of you, and pleaded to them to not dissect you. I gave you the gift of life.: I signed to her. She put her hands on mine, and said, "Will... is it, really you?" She then tried to remove my helmet, but I pulled away from her, immediately signing, :No, you mustn't. If you do, I will be gone forever. I have to stay in this suit of armor.: She looked at me, amazed, so then she said, "What? That doesn't make any sense." I then cracked my fingers, and started signing out the tale that was what happened.

"Oh my. So that's why you have to stay in the suit." Arlene said. I nodded, hanging my tired hands down at my sides. "Well, come upstairs. We need to explain to the kids what happened during the three weeks you were gone." She said, starting to turn to the staircase, when I pulled lightly on her shoulder, quickly signing, :Three weeks? What the fuck?: "Yeah. Time has apparently occurred differently here than in that place." She said, holding her stomach in a shelf-like way. I then thought, *Oh crap...* I then pulled my Keyblade from the ground, pulled the shotgun from my back, and replaced it with my Keyblade. I then handed the shotgun back to Arlene, who put the gun's strap over her shoulder. We then started walking up the stairs, when Arlene said, "The Kids are on the twelfth floor. Be ready to walk for a while." I then signed, :Fine with me, I don't feel strain on my body.:


	3. New Ally

**A.N. **"This is normal speak" "**This is telepathy**" *This is thought* :And this is translated sign language:

* * *

Arlene and I walked up to the top of the stairs, where I noticed that the thin metal did not even buckle under my weight. *This armor must be lighter than I thought. It normally weighs a half ton!* I thought to myself as we walked through to room 1215, where Arlene stopped me. "We're in here." She told me, opening the door. We walked in, and I saw Connor with a disassembled handgun in front of him, while he cleaned it. If I could, I would have laughed and congratulated him on his ability. "Connor! That's the third time you've done that today. It isn't getting any cleaner!" Arlene said to our son. He looked up with a smile on his face until he saw me, and he jumped. "It's alright, Connor. It's someone we've missed." Arlene said.:Hey son. What's going on?: I signed to him. "What? Who are you? How do you know that I know sign language?" Connor asked. :I taught it to you. You are my son, after all.: I signed back to him. He stared at me, as if amazed at this new news. He walked closer to me, and asked me, "Dad?"

"Daddy?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Sally, looking up at me with a smile on her face. She had the flash drives I gave her around her neck, albeit on a shorter chain for her smaller neck. I nodded, then got down on one knee, while she ran towards me and jumped into a hug. When we pulled away, she asked me, "Daddy, why are you wearing that?" She started moving her hands to my helmet, obviously trying to see my face again. I stopped her before she got close, and nodded to Arlene. "Baby, Daddy has to stay in that armor, or else he'll go away again. But he won't come back after that. He needs to keep his helmet on." She told Sally. Sally frowned, and then asked, "But... Why can't Daddy tell me that himself?" "We think that keeping him in the armor causes him to be mute. Luckily, he can communicate through sign language." Arlene explained. "What's sign language?" Sally asked her mother. Arlene slapped her forehead with her hand, then said, "I forgot that we never taught you sign language."

:Wait. Arlene, tell Sally to try and speak to me with telepathy.: I signed her. "Sally, try speaking to Daddy using your telepathy." Arlene said after nodding, signaling that she got what I told her. Sally nodded back, then stared at me. She quickly shut her eyes tightly, as if concentrating, then after a minute, I heard in my head, "**Daddy? Can you hear me?**" *Loud and clear, Sally.* I thought to her. "Yay Daddy!" Sally exclaimed, jumping up at me again. I stood up with her in my arms, and put her back down on the bed. *Now Sally, you need to understand that I must keep in this armor, or else I will be sent to a dark place, okay?* I sent to her. "Okay Daddy!" She said back. I turned to Connor, who was standing with a smile on his face this whole time. I moved my right index finger to my face, where the visor was, and drew a line to the opposite side over the visor. "What sign was that?" Arlene asked, not understanding the gesture. "It's how SPARTAN-IIs smile to each other. They make that move with their hands." Connor explained to her, remembering the times he and I spent playing Halo.

* * *

After they had dinner, I instructed that they should go to bed, and that I would take first watch. Connor got into the second bed in the small apartment, and Arlene got into the bigger one. I tucked Sally into a large dresser drawer, with many blankets and such packed in it. Before she went to sleep, she wrapped her little arms around my neck, and said, "I love you Daddy." She kissed me on where my cheek would be on my helmet, then laid down. I moved my hand to the front of my helmet, then down to the nodule where my mouth would be, and then moved it to lightly touch her forehead, and sent to her, *Love you too, Sally.* I walked over to Arlene, who was still awake, and signed, :You need to get some rest. A woman in your condition needs as much rest as she can get.: "I can handle myself awake for a few more minutes. Besides, I think I should tell you something." She told me. I nodded, and she continued. "The kids have already picked out the names of the babies. For the boy, Connor decided to name him after you. For the girl, Sally said that she wanted a little sister named Jasmine." :Those sound like fun names. I think that they'll work.: I signed to her. "I think so too." Arlene said, beginning to close her eyes, then leaning forward and kissing the front, lower nodule on my helmet. "Good night." She said, closing her eyes completely and resting her head on the pillow. I brought the covers up to her neckline, and let them wrap around her.

* * *

I sat in a chair for the most of the night, waiting for daylight, when I heard a beeping. I searched the room, trying to find the source of it, when I noticed that a section of my vision in this helmet that had a small circle, with a center blue dot, and a green dot about fifty feet away from me. "Motion sensor. Nice." I said in my helmet. I stood up, went over to Arlene, and tapped her awake. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at my hands. :My helmet has a motion sensor. There's something nearby that hasn't identified itself as friend or foe. I'm going to check it out. Watch the kids.: I signed to her. She nodded, and I walked out of the room, sword drawn. I turned in the hallway, my sensor telling me that the thing was left. I walked until I was directly to the left of it. I turned and saw that the door was to a service closet, for janitors. I grasped the door handle slowly, to try not to cause the thing to know that I was there, and yanked the door away, raising my sword for a stab, but not striking until I knew what it was. I hesitated, and that's what saved this creature.

It had been shivering, which is what caused my motion sensor to go off. I noticed its mangled, knotted hair, which was pure white. It had a red, bear trap-esque thing around its neck. Both of its shoulders had black whisps coming off of it, and its body was like a large hourglass, with many nobs on the bottom section. What had set this whole image off was its eyes. I knelt down, and managed to look at its baby blue eyes, full of fear, and staring at me, as if it was looking at its executioner. I moved the sword to the magnetic holder on my back, and checked its black body for any bites it could have. Seeing none, I tried to converse with it. *Hello? Can you speak telepathy?* I sent to it, in an attempt to get it to know that I was a friendly. "**How... How am I not...**" He started speaking in my head before I sent to him, *I am a peaceful man. Can you walk, or float?* I asked the legendary Pokemon. He tried to stand, but instantly fell back to the ground in pain. I took his hand, and put it around to the back of my neck. He moved his other hand to meet it, and I carried him back to the room.

When I got to the room, I brought the Darkrai to the chair I was in. Arlene stared at me while I set him down, so I signed to her, :He is in trouble. I'm helping him.: Arlene nodded, then started assisting me in my task. As soon as we got him healed up and some water into him, we sat down on the bed and started watching him. He stopped drinking his water, moving the cup we gave him from what I presume was his lips to his lap. "**Thank you, for your kindness.**" *It's alright, Darkrai. Now, can you understand sign language? It would make things easier for me.* I sent him. He nodded, so I raised my arms. :Okay, now, why do you look like this?: I signed to him. "**I haven't had food or water for weeks. I curled up in that closet, waiting for the Grim Reaper to come get me, when this man in the armor came and rescued me. How did you even know that I was in there?**" He said to us. :This helmet that I have on has a built in motion sensor. Your shivering tripped it, so I went looking for the source.: I signed to him. "**Ah. Well, can I see the face of the man who saved me?**" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Darkrai, but we can't let that happen. Will is a spirit trapped in that armor. If he leaves that armor for any reason, he'll be sent to Purgatory." Arlene said to the Pitch Black Pokemon. "**I see. Well, I am in your debt. I shall stay with you until it is paid. I give you my word.**" He told us. :Thank you. Firstly, is there a way to keep my children from experiencing horrible nightmares?: I signed to him. "**That's easy. Ever since this epidemic happened, I haven't caused even a single nightmare. Even when I tried to. I think my energy for it has dried up.**" He told us. I walked over to the closet, got out a spare blanket, and laid it on the hurt Pokemon. :In that case, I want you to get some rest. You're one of us, now.: I signed to him. He nodded, thanked us, and closed his eyes, tucking his head into the bear trap thing, showing only his white hair. I looked over to Arlene, who got back into the bed, and went back to sleep. I picked up a shotgun that was near the bed, and laid it across my lap, waiting beside the bed for anything.


	4. Stocked Up

**A.N. **"This is normal speak" "**This is recieved telepathy**" *This is sent telepathy* :This is translated sign language:

* * *

I watched that door until the sun came up. "I obviously don't need sleep anymore." I said to myself. I stood up, putting the shotgun back on the ground, and tapped Arlene on the shoulder once. She slowly woke up, recognizing our signal to wake up normally, and started blinking her eyes slowly, taking in all of the details. I walked over to the open drawer Sally was in, and tapped her arm once. She also started to wake up, yawning beforehand. "Morning, Dad." I heard Connor say, him obviously woken up by Arlene. I walked over to Darkrai, who was still resting in the chair with a blanket over him. *Wake up, man. It's breakfast time.* I sent to him. His white hair removed itself from the strange thing around his neck, showing us his face again. "**Hello. Thanks for waking me.**" He said. :Anytime.: I signed to him. "Honey, the sun is just starting to come up." Arlene said at the window, "How could you be awake at this hour, without any rotation of watch duty?" :I have come to the conclusion that I am no longer in need of sleep. This was brought on by absolutely no tiring feeling at all during last night's watch.: I signed to her. "Daddy? Why is there a big black Pokemon in the chair?" I heard from my left. I turned and saw that Sally had stood on her knees in the drawer, a blanket in hand, and apparently saw Darkrai. *This Pokemon was in trouble last night. Mommy and I worked together to help him out. He's one of us now.* I sent to her.

After they had breakfast of canned beans and Oran berries, we got ready to leave. I had noticed that a horde of the undead was nearby, so we had to leave this place. We double timed it down the stairs, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. Arlene led us to the parking garage, where she had parked the pickup from a while ago. Sally, Arlene and Connor got into the cab while I dropped my Keyblade into the truck bed, then got in there myself. Darkrai floated above us, having regained his ability to hover and levitate. I leaned back against the cab of the truck, resting up the torrents of energy within the armor, and then the truck started. After about fifty yards from the building, the back tires gave away. "This suit still has to be heavy." I said to myself, hopping out of the truck bed and lifting the rear end of it up. Darkrai descended, then asked me, "**What is the problem? I can help.**" I looked at him, then sent him *I need to change these back tires. Go get another from another car. Then, get the spare and a tire iron out, and swap these back tires.* He nodded, then floated to another, nearby truck as fast as he could. He ripped the tire off of the truck, and then the alarm on that one went off. "Shit!" I said to myself. Darkrai sped back to here, taking the spare out from under the truck bed and a tire iron from the cab. "**Your family is scared, and they don't know what's going on.**" Darkrai sent me while he was taking the lugnuts out of the tire already on the truck.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw the Zombies shuffling towards us. I dropped the truck, while Darkrai was in transition of taking the lugnuts off, and I got Arlene out of the cab. "What is it?" She asked me. I pointed to the horde coming slowly, and she told the kids to get out of the car as fast as they could. They all burst out of the truck, and I grabbed my Keyblade from the bed, keeping a firm grip on it while I ran with my family. Darkrai followed overhead, the cross of a tire iron in his hand. We ran for about fifty yards before I noticed that we were missing someone. I turned around, and saw Sally, running as fast as she could after us. I started running back, then saw that the horde was closing in. "NOOOOOO!" I yelled inside my helmet, increasing my pace. Then, in a fast, black blur, Sally disappeared from the street. I looked around, and saw Darkrai down beside Arlene, with Sally clutched in his arms. I smirked in my helmet before I heard the familiar moans.

I turned around to see that the horde was at me, so I raised my Keyblade and started swinging. I took out about five of them before they managed to shove me at the ground, then got on top of me. I kicked as many off as I could, but I saw one of them picking up my Keyblade arm. He took a quick bite, then immediately tried again. I looked inside his mouth to see that his teeth were broken, because of the contact with my armor. I smiled, knowing that they could never breech it, and punched him in the face, sending his nose directly into his brain. I took my sword and started making tiny hacks at the others, cutting their heads off. I stood up as soon as I was done, and curb-stomped as many of the undead bastards as I could. When I had finished, I walked back over to where my family and Darkrai was, where they looked at me in disbelief of what happened. :We need to find a truck that can hold me. Anybody know where an armored truck is?: I signed to them. "**I saw a bank while I was flying above you guys. Don't they normally have armored vehicles?**" Darkrai asked me. :Alright. Arlene, come with me. Darkrai, you watch the kids.: I signed. He nodded, and I sent him, *And Darkrai, thanks for saving Sally.* "**Anytime.**" He responded.

Arlene and I ran around the corner, seeing no undead near us. It was a short jog over to the bank, where I quickly dispatched two undead guards that were shuffling out.I guarded Arlene as she was busy hot-wiring the armored vehicle, designed to carry gold. After a couple minutes, I heard the engine turn over, and roar to life. "Yes!" Arlene exclaimed, climbing into the cab. I opened the door into the back, and got in there, immediately shutting the door. I felt that we were backing up, then driving normally, as Arlene had backed out of the bank's garage. After about a minute, I felt us come to a stop, and I could hear Connor and Sally climb into the cab. I saw the door open again, and Darkrai got into the back with me, shutting the door. "**Your wife told me that I could either get in willingly, or with a foot in my ass. I chose the one with nothing in my ass.**" He told me. :Ha! That's Arlene for you. Simple and to the point.: I signed to him. "**So, was there any trouble?**" He asked me. :Two guards, but I dispatched them before they could kiss their nuts goodbye.: I told him. "**Nice.**" He responded. :So, any idea where we're going?: I signed to him. "**No idea. Your wife never said, I bet that it's someplace she already scoped out before.**" He responded. I nodded, then looked in the direction of the cabin of the vehicle.

* * *

After what I presume was a few hours drive, we finally stopped. I opened the door to the back, jumped out, and found myself outside of a gun store. I walked over to the cabin, where Arlene was getting out, and she said to me, "Look, we need more ammunition. Like you always said, 'A gun is useless without something to fire.'" I nodded, then pulled my sword from my back, just in case. I stopped Arlene from going in, preferring to use my indestructible armor to obtain the ammo. I walked into the building, using the door with broken glass like a civilized person, and saw that most of the ammunition and weapons were still here. "Fools don't understand that shooting them is one of the best ways." I said to myself. I grabbed a couple of the shotguns, and a rifle, along with a couple of .500 Magnums. I strapped the smaller guns to my thighs, where there was also magnetization. My motion sensor started sounding off something, and when I looked at it, I saw two red dots behind me. I turned around, and saw two undead stumbling towards me. I quickly went up to them and sliced the tops of their heads off, causing them to drop dead. I walked over to where I could go behind the counter, and got as much ammunition as I could carry in my hand. I decided, however, to go to where the ammunition bags were, grabbed one, and stuffed it with as many rounds as I could. I zipped it up, and carried it out of the store in my hand.

After I dropped the bag and placed my Keyblade under my arm, I signed, :There were two in there, but not anymore. Anyway, we need food, soon. We need to find a grocery store, or something like that, soon.: Arlene nodded, then hopped back into the cab. I took the ammo bag and got into the back. As soon as the door closed, I propped my sword up on the wall, and pulled the shotguns off of my back, followed by the rifle. *I need you to help me load these. The thick shells go into the shotguns, and they only hold about ten shells each.* I sent to Darkrai, picking up one of them and starting to load. "**Alright. What about these ones?**" He asked me, picking up a .22 bullet. *That's for the rifle. I'll load that. Here, load the other kinds in here.* I told him, pulling a Magnum from my leg and putting it in his hand. He nodded, then proceeded to continue loading his shotgun. I finished putting the tenth shell in mine, so I pulled out one of the landoliers that I had snagged, and started filling that up. We managed to get the shells all ready for battle, so I went to the rifle. I pulled out the thin tube beneath the barrel until the small indent in the exterior metal showed the entrance for the rounds. I quickly and carefully loaded twenty rounds into it, the max capacity, and replaced the tube. I pulled back the bolt, making sure that a round was in the barrel, before letting it shoot forward, locked it into place, and placed it back onto the ground. I went to the other Magnum on my right, and popped the rotator for the rounds out. "**How did you do that?**" Darkrai asked me. I looked up, to see that he hadn't even gotten that done. I pointed to the switch that unlocked it, which he nodded, then proceeded to follow. I took six of the rounds for it, and carefully and precisely slid them into the respective six holes for it. I snapped the rotator back into the gun, and put that back onto my side.

"**How can you do that?**" Darkrai asked me. :Do what? Snap the thing that holds the bullets back into place?: I signed to him. "**No, I mean, how can you perform such nimble and tight executions like that, in such bulky armor?**" He asked, snapping the gun like I did. *Ah. Well, that is a question that is semi-easy to answer. You see, the armor that I am wearing actually enhances my mobility and my reflexes.* I sent to him, picking up my sword and putting it back onto my back, alongside the shotgun. "**Ah.**" He said. I took the other shotgun, laying it across my lap, while Darkrai did the same with the rifle. :Hey, do you want something to hold the Magnum you have?: I asked him. "**Nah. I'm just waiting until we get out, then I'm letting one of the kids use the magnum. ****I plan on using the rifle.**" He told me. I nodded, then leaned my head to the cab again.


	5. New Enemies

**A.N. You all know the drill... **"This is normal speak":This is translated sign language: *This is thought* "**This is telepathy**"

* * *

I waited for five hours until we stopped again, this time because Arlene needed sleep.

:I'll drive, honey. I'm sure the cab will hold me. If not, I'll pull the truck.: I signed to her. She nodded, then slid to the passenger side, Connor sleeping beside her, Sally resting in the back, with Darkrai. "For a guy who causes nightmares, he's pretty nice." I said in my helmet. I opened the door to the cab, and barely managed to slide into the seat. "Thank Arceus I don't have the energy shielding." I said in my helmet again. I proceeded to start the car again, and continued to drive, headed towards Lilycove, where we could hold up in the mall for a while. It took a while for me to learn how to be able to drive in such bulky armor, but I managed. After about three hours, the sun came up, but I decided to keep the rest of the car quiet. I still had a ways to go to get to Fortree, so I was simply plowing through until I was stopped by anything powerful enough to stop this car. I kept the course until we got to the Weather Institute, where I presumed I could get a place for my family and our new Companion to rest.

I hopped out of the cab after turning off the engine, and slowly opened the door to the back.

"**Will? What's going on?**" Darkrai asked me, his eye squinting at the bright light that was pouring in.

:I've found a place for us to properly rest. Help me get the kids out, I'll get Arlene and the guns.: I signed to him, picking up the duffel and my Keyblade, the both of them attaching to the magnetic holster on my back.

"**Alright. I've got Sally, here. I'll make sure that she doesn't stir.**" Darkrai said, picking up my daughter. I nodded, then got out of the way of the door, and went over to the passenger side, where Connor and Arlene were sleeping. I opened it, picked up Connor, and gave him to Darkrai, who quickly dashed into the Institute. I pulled out Arlene, holding her in my arms bridal style, and carried her unconscious body into the place, her arms having been placed over my shoulder for added stability.

"Ngh, wha...?" Arlene said in the middle of the walk to the Institute. She looked up at me, and smiled, saying, "Hey Will." After carrying her into the Institute, and seeing that Darkrai and the kids passed out together, against the wall, I laid Arlene out on the bed, tucked her in, and put my first two right fingers to the front of my helmet, and then to her forehead.

After driving the truck into the garage, I went to the front entrance to the Institute and locked it, pushing a few desks against it to make sure that nothing got through. I then went upstairs to the sleeping party, and pulled a desk up to the window, laid down on it, and pulled the Rifle from my back, using its scope to look out for any undead. I sat in this position for about an hour, before I heard a noise, like the coo of a dove.

"Daddy?" I heard Sally say. I turned to see my daughter, standing next to the desk that I was on, looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

*****Hey, Sally. Did you have a good sleep?***** I asked her.

"Well, yeah, but, there was this one guy who kept reappearing in them, until you came back, that is..." She said, pulling a chair up and climbing on it, using the added height to get up to the top of the desk, and she laid herself next to me.

*****Who was this man? What did he look like?***** I asked her.

"Well, he had on a suit, and a black tie. He had really white hands, like as white as my skin. He was really tall, even taller than you are now, Daddy." Sally explained, crawling over the Keyblade on my back.

*****What about his face? What did that look like?***** I asked her, returning my eye to the sight.

"Well, he didn't have one." She said, her tone of voice in deep mystery. "He had all of the signs, like deeper spaces where his eyes would be, but he didn't have them. No eyes, nose, or mouth. Just one big ball of white." She further explained.

*****That's strange.*** **I sent to her.

"Yeah. Hey, can I see how you do that?" Sally asked me, dropping off of my head and into my arms, which were also using the gun.

*****Sure.*** **I sent to her, helping her move her tiny body to look through the scope. I let her try and maneuver the gun, keeping the stock against my shoulder. I let her try to fire off a couple of rounds before her tiny hands had to stop. After I set her down, I saw both Darkrai and Connor up, as if there were danger, so Sally laughed while I mimicked laughing.

"**Real mature, Will. Why did you fire off a couple of precious rounds?**" Darkrai asked.

:Sally wanted to know how to shoot that gun. I wasn't going to have my daughter be uneducated in that place. Besides, I thought that she was having fun.: I signed. *****You did have fun, right?*** **I sent to Sally.

"You bet I did, Daddy!" She said, running up to my leg, which she quickly jumped and wrapped her arms around. I placed my hands on her sides, pulling her up, and brought her into my armored arms, giving her a hug that I severely limited on squeezing.

*****I love you Sally.***** I sent to her.

"I love you too, Daddy!" She said back. She jumped from my arms into Connor's, who then set her back onto the ground.

* * *

Later that day, I was still at my post. I made the others stay, mainly for them to get another day's rest before we had to go out again. I had gotten three undead down after the practice between Sally and I today. I looked through the scope, the light of the moon illuminating everything enough for me to make out everything, when my motion sensor went off again. I looked at the small screen to see that it was a red dot, meaning an enemy, at least fifty yards from my current location, past the edge of the scanner. I put my eye to the scope and focused through it, not seeing anything at first. However, when I checked the scanner again, I was shocked.

The red dot moved from fifty yards to thirty yards, within at least two seconds. "Nothing moves that fast." I said to myself. I looked through the scope again, and spotted a man in a suit. I was about to pull my finger away from the trigger when I noticed something. He bore a striking similarity to the man from Sally's nightmare. And I saw how he had no face. "What the hell are you?" I said to no one. I placed my finger back to the trigger, and his head snapped to my direction.

"Daddy, no! He'll hurt you bad!" I heard Sally yell at me. I moved my head away from the gun for a second, and I heard a sudden rushing. The Tall Man suddenly moved up to the window, and knocked me away from the window, the rifle going to another part of the room. I moved my head, to see a different, more gruesome sight. The Tall Man started to stretch his face, and a large, bloodthirsty maw appeared at the bottom. From his back, sprouted large tentacles, each of them black, all of them looking deadly. I saw him then rush at me, knocking me to the wall, and tried to bite me. I managed to pull his jaws far enough away from the base of my neck to keep him preoccupied, but I was trying to roll a barrel uphill.

_**BANG!**_

I watched as the faceless man dropped, slack as a sock, to the ground. I looked to the direction of the shot, to see Sally, propped up against the wall, the Rifle next to her, and a chair that now had a decent-sized hole in it.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Sally asked me. I nodded, then walked over to her, picking her up and holding her in a hug, and also watched as Arlene came in.

"Will! What happened?" She demanded.

"**We were attacked by this thing. I recognize it. It is a creature that came around the same time as the undead epidemic came around. It is a horrendous freak of nature. It is incredibly fast, can change its size at will, has these tentacles for ripping, and loves to try and feast on young children. These things also have unusual dream properties. That is how I was affected. The lab that made them stole my nightmare inducing ability.**" Darkrai explained, kicking the body with one of his extended leg things.

"What lab made them?" Arlene asked.

"**The Umbrella Corporation. I was imprisoned until this epidemic started. Looks like I wasn't the only thing to have gotten out. They were codenamed: SLENDERMEN.**" Darkrai explained, dragging the body to the window, and tossing it out.

:So, how many of these, 'Slender Men' were made?: I signed to him.

"**Nine, at my last count. However, the bad news is that they are Asexual. They multiply after eating enough children.**" Darkrai explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh dear lord..." Arlene said, raising her hand to her mouth.

"**The only good news is that they aren't pack hunters. This would be the only one for miles. Another good thing is that they are incredibly fragile. Pump them full of lead, and they'll stay down.**" Darkrai said, picking up the gun that he still had, and handed it to Connor, who took it. Arlene then moved back into the room, and Darkrai went back to where he was. I laid back against the desk, and Sally made a makeshift pillow out of my chest plate and her arms, and she fell asleep on me. I simply chuckled, and laid a hand over her, lightly, keeping her protected.

* * *

As the rest of the group slept, I began reviewing what new information I had gained. One, The Umbrella Corporation did much more than simply make the T-Virus. They also indulged in making Bio-weapons, which were capable of killing and reproducing at a massive and incredible rate. Two, they often used Pokemon in their experiments, taking natural qualities from them and implanting them in their Bio-weapons. Three, The Umbrella Corporation had to pay for everything that they had done here, and what they had done to the world.

After a while, My motion sensor picked something up again, but this one was tagged as a friendly. I looked in its direction, and saw Arlene, walking towards me. She sat down beside me, and took Sally out of my arms, using her milk-engorged breasts to serve as great pillows for our baby girl. I slid my arm behind Arlene, which caused her to smile, and lean towards me. She stopped her face just before my helmet, giving it a quick peck.

"I love you." She quietly said to me. I nodded, resting my hand over her left one, trying to reply to her.


End file.
